1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable armband, and more particularly to a band with one or more pockets which is wearable about the upper arm to carry a tape player, radio or the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Small players equipped with lightweight headphones popularly used to listen to radio broadcasts and music tapes have not been comfortable or easy to carry for runners and others engaged in sports activities.
Carrying straps worn around the neck let the player swing back and forth against the wearer's chest. Although players can be attached to a belt, many runners and sports participants do not wear belts, or find belt attachments cumbersome. If a tape player is held in a runner's hand, the torque on the mechanism as the arm swings causes distortion of the sound.
There is a need for a convenient and comfortable carrier for a radio or tape player during vigorous activities.